A New Reality
by YesiSnow
Summary: When tinkering with an unknown device, Tony Stark is transported to a different reality. It appears that here some of the Avengers are not necessarily the heroes. *discontinued*
1. Prologue

Tony and Bruce were in their lab tinkering with a strange device the team had found during a mission. It didn't look like anything anyone has seen before. There was a high possibility of what they had was alien technology.

Bruce poked at the device with a screwdriver. "All tests are negative. Tony, I don't think we're going to get any information off of this. Maybe it doesn't even work anymore. It could just be broken which would explain the odd shaping of it."

"Come on, we can't give up just yet," Tony said, "We just started. So what if the first fifty tests didn't work, something has to." He slammed his fist onto his right hand. "We just need to find the right one."

"Yeah alright. I think my exhaustion is making me pessimistic about this." He paused for a moment. "Too bad Thor isn't around. There's a chance he would know what this is."

"True, but he went on a mission with his brother and Steve. I still can't believe that Loki is on our side now. It just feels so," Stark hesitated, "wrong."

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah a lot happened when I was in space."

Tony rolled his eyes. "We all heard the story, several times."

"Anyways I'm gonna get us a snack. Any requests?" Bruce asked as he got up from his chair.

He simply shook his head. "Anything is fine with me."

As Bruce left to receive snacks Tony spun around in his chair. He dragged himself and the chair to the center table. Then he grabbed the device from the table to observed it.

The device was metal and had a silver color to it. It's sphere shape contained tiny holes around it but even with the holes, you can't see what's inside. Nothing could go in the pockets. An invisible barrier could be surrounding it.

Tony sighed after examining and leaned back in his chair. He began throwing the sphere in the air and catching it. On the fifth toss, he missed the catch and the orb fell to the ground. When hitting the floor, the device emitted red light.

"What the-?"

Stark slowly got off the chair and cautiously walked towards the glowing device. He bent down to observe it once again. Tony poked at it, hoping something would react. It was then when the orb opened up.

Contained inside was a red sparkling gem. He reached out to grab the gem but was immediately engulfed in bright, blinding light.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. One the worst people you could possibly work for.

Pepper Potts was one of the unlucky few to work for the corrupt businessman. The worst part of it is that she essentially sees him roughly every day being a nonstop annoyance.

She would leave instantly if she could. You would think the only thing holding her back was the pay, but it's not. Instead, it's the living hell Mr. Stark would give her if she ever did leave.

To Stark, Pepper is a very useful tool. She basically runs Stark Industries for him. Losing her would be absolutely devastating and he would do anything to keep her there.

Even though she is very beneficial, he treats her like waste. While she's working nightly he usually enjoys his free time by himself or a woman he can sleep with. However, in the morning he makes it his mission to be there when she is. That's when he can have fun with his pet.

"Hey sweetcheeks," The narcissistic man greeted flirtatiously.

Pepper simply rolled her eyes as she tried to keep her gaze on the computer screen. She was in the middle of writing reports and sorting out files. There wasn't any time for his shenanigans.

Tony frowned at the lack of attention he was getting. He always hated her attempts to ignore him, although it was always enjoyable figuring out ways to gain her focus.

He walked closer to her and leaned against the desk. "Watcha up to, dollface?" He asked while taking a glimpse of the computer screen.

Pepper sighed, "Just filling in some reports Mr. Stark. Also, you have a meeting in an hour, I suggest you get ready." She was hoping that he would go and leave her alone. Alas, that wouldn't be the case since the meeting wasn't urgent.

Stark clicked his tongue while shaking his head slowly. "JARVIS! Cancel my 12!"

"Right away sir," said a voice coming from the walls.

It was then that Pepper had mentally groaned. She better suck it up and deal with her problematic boss as usual. Today was just going to be one of those days.

"Can I help you with anything?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow.

He answered with a smile, "Nope, I just want to see how my busy bee is doing." He poked her nose as he talked.

Pepper tried to keep herself composed. "I'm doing fine, Mr. Stark."

"Good. Great!" Tony just loved getting her frustrated. He found it oddly adorable and couldn't get enough of it. "Oh hey I have a favor to ask you. Could you work this weekend? I'm occupied doing… something else."

Her eyes widened, "But you said I get the weekend off! I already made plans!"

"Whoops," he said with a smirk, "I guess you'll just have to cancel them." He crossed his arms and waited for her reaction.

Pepper didn't do or say anything except for accepting the task. This would be a normal occurrence, she wasn't even sure why she was surprised at this point. "Alright," She responded quietly.

It wasn't the reaction Tony was looking for but, oh well. He got off of the desk and uncrossed his arms. "Well, I'm off then. Better hurry up and finish those files if you want to get out early."

As he walked away, she ran her fingers through her head. It was a mistake taking the job offer, if only she knew then what she would be in for. If only she didn't fall for the Stark charm and dashing good looks.

Before she could continue her work a blinding light surrounded her. When it was gone Pepper rubbed her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the area.

She got up from her seat and wondered if anyone else had been affected by the bright light. After she opened the door to the hallway, she noticed that Tony was laying on the ground.

Tony looked different for some reason. He was no longer wearing formal attire, but a white shirt and jeans. There was confusion all over his face as if he had no idea where he was.

"Wasn't I just in the lab a second ago?" He muttered to himself.

Now it was Pepper's turn to be confused. How could he have been in his lab if he just left her office room? "Mr. Stark are you ok?"

Tony gave his fiancé an odd look, "Mr. Stark? Since when did you start calling me that? Hold on… What's going on here?"


	3. Chapter 2

"I've always called your Mr. Stark," Pepper replied. She wondered if the bright flash caused him to gain memory loss and change clothes? The first reason made sense, the second, however, did not.

Tony sighed and shook it off. "Nevermind. I've gotta go talk to Bruce." He got up from the ground and looked around the area.

For some reason it was different. In fact, everything felt different now that he thought about it. The atmosphere was gloomy, the area was dark, and he had a gut feeling that there was a problem.

"Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y! Could you call Bruce over for me?!"

Instead of a feminine voice coming from the walls, a male British voice was heard. "Come again?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony asked in utter confusion.

"Sir?" The AI responded.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Tony cupped his hands around his mouth. "Clint if this is your doing I am going to lock you out of the kitchen!" He yelled out.

He didn't mind a prank here and there, but this crosses the line. He doubted that Clint would go this far, but he was the prankster of the group. Then again this could be Loki's doing, he did have a past of evil after all.

Pepper interrupted his thoughts with a question. "Who's Clint?"

That's what absolutely baffled Tony. From the tone of her voice and the expression on her face, he knew that she was being serious. It scared him a bit.

"You know, Clint Barton. Hawkeye? Legolas? The bow and arrow guy?" It didn't make sense as to why she didn't know who he was.

She shook her head, not recognizing any of the names. "Sorry."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and thought through the situation. He paced back and forth, wondering the answers to his questions.

Meanwhile, Pepper noticed a silver orb on the ground. She picked up the sphere and opened it. Nothing was inside which slightly disappointed her.

She placed the orb down and called Jarvis. "J.A.R.V.I.S, could you do a scan on Mr. Stark? I think something is wrong with him."

"It appears that Mr. Stark has sudden levels of high stress and anxiety. There is also another issue, but I am unsure of what currently."

"Stress and anxiety," Pepper questioned with disbelief, "I highly doubt that _the_ Tony Stark is ever stressed or extremely nervous. He's the most outgoing and narcissistic person I know. Speaking of which…" She looked around the hallway. "Where did he go?"

As Pepper was chatting with the AI, Tony decided to go to his lab to figure this weird mess out. It turned out to be a difficult journey since all the rooms were either nonexistent or in a different location. There was also the fact that the majority of the people in the building he didn't recognize.

Whenever he looked at them, they would always avert their gazes or even walk the other direction. Nothing was different about him, why were they trying to avoid him. He didn't ponder on that for too long, however.

After what felt like hours of searching, he finally found the lab that shouldn't be lost. The place had changed completely. There were military weapons everywhere and his suits were nowhere in site. Not only but so was the orb he and Bruce were looking at.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, where are my iron man suits and that silver ball that I dropped?" Tony searched underneath a table. "And where did all these weapons come from?"

"It's Jarvis sir and you've always had the weapons here. I am afraid that I do not know what iron man suits and silver ball you are talking about."

"Why does no one know anything I'm talking about? Am I speaking another language?" He yelled at himself. "Now I know how Bruse felt when he was telling me about his time in space…"

He kicked at an incomplete device on the ground in frustration. Maybe some fresh air could help him sort things out and relax his nerves.

Tony sighed and exited the room for a break. When outside, he leaned against the pole and watched the busy streets of New York. The many cars zooming by and hordes of people passing through, going who knows where.

Not too long after he got comfortable, a familiar looking person ran past him. He turned his head in the direction they ran off to and squinted his eyes. However long blonde hair whipped his face as he was shoved to the side.

"Hey!" He shouted while balancing himself so he wouldn't fall.

It was then when he realized who exactly these people were and decided to follow them.


	4. Chapter 3

Loki didn't dare look back to check on his brother. He knew that when he did it would be the end for him.

Thor, the god of thunder, happened to be an arrogant and rather dumb, in Loki's opinion, brother. He was always father's favorite, but that didn't matter since Loki was their mother's. The two were very close when they were younger, however, over the years they drifted apart. It was only recently when they made "amends."

"Loki! I did not appreciate that so-called joke of yours!" Thor yelled while catching up to his adopted brother.

"I apologized brother! Please do not hurt me!" Loki shouted while raising his hands in defense.

Thor grabbed his brother's collar, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "This is why father didn't love you!"

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed next to them. "Can't you two stop fighting for once? We all worked together to stop Ragnarok, can't you get along now? What happened?"

"I was just playing a joke on Thor, but he took it seriously. I apologize sister." Loki answered with his head hanging low.

In the distance, Tony was keeping a watchful eye on the two Norse gods. The whole situation was off. First of all, he was confused as to who this woman was and why did she look so similar to Loki? There's also the fact that Thor isn't one to attack his brother like this whenever he plays his so-called "pranks" around the tower.

Listening in their conversation he received one or two answers, but more questions arose. At least now he knows what their evil sister Hela looked like, but isn't she supposed to be dead? Also didn't they let Ragnarok happen and not stop it?

Instead of hiding in the crowd and watching them like a creep, he approached them to gain some clarity. "Hey guys," He started.

"Do we know you mortal?" Thor questioned with his eyebrow raised.

Tony rolled his eyes, frustrated that he too was making things weird. "Yeah, we're in the Avengers. You know, earth's mightiest heroes? We tried to defeat your once evil brother because he wanted to take over Earth."

Thor suddenly burst out in laughter. "Evil brother?" He tried to speak between his laughter, but nothing came out. Tony just gave him a blank stare and waited for him to answer.

The god wiped a tear from his eyes and regained his composure. "My brother is a coward. He's so weak that he can't even hurt a fly!"

"That's not true..," Loki muttered.

Hela stepped into the conversation. "What my brother is trying to say is that Loki is a sweet boy, most of the time. He wouldn't try and rule the Earth. Thor on the other hand… I'd say he would do such a thing."

Thor nodded in agreement. "I would've but I'm not one who cares for the throne. If anything I would just like to make this my personal playground. However this place is too interesting to me, so I leave it alone."

From Tony's point of view, it sounded as if the three were talking in gibberish. What they were saying did not match with the people he knew before.

A through hit him like a slap to the face. He wondered if this was the blinding light's doing. It could have switched or changed people's personalities. Although it wouldn't make any sense as to why some who was supposedly dead is still alive. Then again it was a bit of a stupid idea because how could a flash of light do all of this. That thought no longer made any sense.

"Ugh, mortals. Of course, they don't listen to me," Thor complained to himself.

Tony gave Thor a confused glance. He was too lost in thought to notice that anyone was talking to him. "What happened Shakespeare?"

Thor looked at him, offended by what he said, "Shakespeare? Who's that? My name is Thor."

"Shakespeare is a famous writer from Earth, brother," Loki said with a smile. He did like to learn about Earth culture through the many books there.

"Sounds boring," Thor responded with a yawn.

Tony sighed in frustration. "Can anyone tell me what's going on? I'm lost and confused, nothing is making sense."

"This must be some sort of messed up dream I'm in right now… Am I in a coma?" He mumbled to himself.

Thor whispered to his two siblings, "This mortal is strange. I think he may have been hit in the head when he was a child."

Hela gasped and his her younger brother. "That is rude to say."

He shrugged in response to her. "That's what I heard people say to explain his oddness. Who knows, it could be true."

"Maybe you're head was hit when you were a child…"

"What was that Loki!?" Thor raised his fist and was ready to punch his brother. Loki immediately held his hands up in defense.

"Seriously? Again?" Their sister said with a facepalm.

During their argument, a portal had opened up in front of Tony. He suddenly got a moment of deja vu and knew who would be coming through.

"Tony Stark, we need to talk."

"Finally," Tony thought, "somebody who can give me answers."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I noticed that a few people have been wanting me to write longer chapters. To that I say, don't worry I'm getting there. Each chapter I make is getting a bit longer. I do apologize for the slow progression of chapter length, but it'll get there eventually. Anyways I do hope you enjoy the story so far and have a good day/night!


	5. Chapter 4

"Wizard man? What are you doing here?" Thor got into a defensive stance.

"Come on, I'll help answer a few questions you have. Just don't ask anything stupid." Stephen said, completely ignoring Thor.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you all I guess… Bye?" Tony said to the trio as he followed the sorcerer supreme through the portal.

He looked around the new setting her was in. The sanctum still appeared the same, old and empty. Then again he only ever saw the entrance and wasn't sure if any other rooms in the building were different.

Next, he examined Stephen. It probably should've been the first thing to do. Then again he did look the same. However, his hands no longer hand any scars on it.

"What happened to your hand?" Tony questioned out loud.

"Huh?" Stephen observed his own hands and didn't see anything different or wrong with them. "Nothing, why?"

Stark crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar. "Didn't you have scars on them before or am I just going crazy?"

"Oh! You must be talking about your Dr. Strange."

Tony sighed, "My Dr. Strange? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. I thought I was supposed to be getting answers, not more questions."

"Listen, Stark, you may not believe this but you're in a different reality," Stephen tried to explain.

He looked at Dr. Strange, wondering if he was being serious or not. "After all we've been through do you really think I'm an idiot?"

Stephen groaned he should've figured that this could be difficult to explain, "If anyone knows what's going on it's me and you know it. Trust me on this."

"Yeah I know, but this isn't the time for joking either so tell it to me straight doc!" Tony commanded as he began to get slightly aggravated.

Stephen thought for a moment. He began to speak once again when the correct words formed in his mind. "Alright, well then answer me this. Has anything odd been going on, such as people acting in a different way or places seeming a tad off?"

Tony did notice things were wrong right after he gained his vision after the blinding light. There were some possible explanations when he first realized there was a change, but later debunked them all.

"I'm going to take the silence as a yes?" Stephen questioned.

"So what you're saying is that I'm in sort of alternate universe?" Tony paced back and forth in the room "I don't understand how that's even possible."

"Did anything happen before you realized differences? Were you sleeping? Knocked unconscious?"

"There was a bright light," Tony interrupted.

Stephen nodded as he placed his hand on his chin. "You don't happen to know where this light came from do you?"

"Nope. I was by myself in my lab and then all of a sudden I was blinded for a few seconds," he said.

There was a moment of silence as the two got lost in their own thoughts. Stephen tried to figure out the possibility of the blinding light appearing while Tony wondered how he could go home and forget about the current mess he's in. That's when an idea hit him.

"Hey, you're a sorcerer supreme, correct?" Tony received a nod in response. "Well can't you just use your magic to take me back? It's as easy as that, problem solved."

Stephen sighed, "Except it's not. There's a lot to this magic that you don't understand. It's not that simple. Believe me, if it was then you would've been home already doing who knows what."

"So basically what you're saying is that I'm trapped here?"

"Until someone finds a way to bring you back then, yes." Stephen walked towards the door with Tony following behind. "Just go out and try to live your normal life. I'm not sure how different this world is from yours, but I'm sure it's not by much."

"I hope you're right, doc. If I'm staying here for while I don't want anything weird happening." Tony said as he opened the door.

"I doubt it, but if that's the case then feel free to stop by." Stephen smiled and waved as he watched him leave.

Tony shook his head as he strolled through the streets of New York. At least the area he was in looked familiar. The people walking past him were still the same. They were giving him looks of hate, love, or ignored him completely.

For a second he almost forgot he was somewhere else. That was until he saw the trio of Asgardians wandering around. He decided to ignore them and headed to his home if it's still even there.

"Oh, what the heck..." Tony mumbled to himself.

A few steps later he had noticed that the old Avengers tower had a different name. There was no longer an A that was previously on the building. Instead, it had the original name of Stark on it.

With a sigh he went towards the building. There could be only one person he could talk to at the moment.


	6. Chapter 5

"So what you're telling me is that there are no Avengers here? None whatsoever?" Tony asked his AI.

"No sir, I am still unsure of what the Avengers are," the AI responded.

Tony groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "Earth's mightiest heroes," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

This whole day had been a wreck for Tony. Even before he was transported to an alternate reality. He just wanted to sleep and end the mess of the day. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen for the poor man.

Tony turned his head towards the door and watched as it slowly opened. He was greeted by Pepper with a worried expression on her face.

"Mr. Stark? Are you alright? You've been acting a bit strange," she said. She walked closer to him, but still kept a distance.

Tony sighed as he covered his face with his hands. He mentally yelled for a second and soon after looked over at Pepper. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly a-okay. Nothing but good vibes here." He crossed his arms with a sigh.

Pepper placed her hands on her hips. "That's not how I see it."

"Listen, Pepper." Tony leaned forward. "What's happening to me is complicated to explain. It's possible that you won't understand it. Heck, you'll probably think I'm making this up!"

"Try me," She said with a hint determination.

Tony turned around in his chair so that he would be facing her. "Alright, fine. I guess it's best if you know." He placed his hands on his lap and began to explain. "This may sound crazy to you, but I'm not from here. You see something happened and I was mysteriously teleported to another reality, which is this one. I was teleported here."

Pepper took a few seconds to try and understand what he was talking about. It didn't click with her. "What? I think you must've hit your head really hard, Mr. Stark." She rubbed her temples. Was this some kind of joke her boss was playing. He must be really dumb if he thought she would fall for something like that.

"See! I told you!" he said accusingly, "But you've got to trust me Potts and please would you stop calling me Mr. Stark. It makes me sound old."

Pepper leaned against the wall and thought this through. Mr. Stark did seem different from his usual self. He hated her calling him Tony and now all of a sudden he wanted her to call him that. However, this could be some elaborate trick for who knows what, which would not make any sense.

"He is telling the truth, Ms. Potts," the AI informed her.

She observed this "different" Tony and sighed. "Alright… Tony," she said hesitantly, "I'll trust you but only because I trust J.A.R.V.I.S. He hasn't been wrong to me so far."

Tony grinned as he approached her. "Oh, that's great!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Now, do you mind telling me why my lab looks like trash?"

Pepper moved away from him as she spoke. "You're always busy in here making some new weapon to sell. I tried to clean it once, but you yelled at me and told me not to touch anything in here." She glanced at the messy ground and shook her head.

"You mean the other Stark, not me? And also, answer me this. What is Stark industries doing?" Tony asked with curiosity as he walked over to a nearby computer to turn it on.

Pepper nodded as she straightened out her skirt. "Sure. Stark industries is developing and manufacturing advanced weapons and military technologies, mostly for the government. However Mr. Stark had the bright idea of selling some through the black market just to get more money. Which I don't understand since he's already so rich, that greedy ba-"

"Alright there, Potts. I see that you really hated this other Stark," He said referring to her clenched hands, "Must've been a real dick."

She huffed, "I regret working here."

"I may have my flaws, but at least my Pepper was willing to stick around," Tony mumbled to himself.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation, Mr. Stark, but it seems that someone is trying to sneak into the building," J.A.R.V.I.S informed.

"Oh this day just keeps on getting better and better," Tony whined, "Hey Pepper mind tagging along?"

"I'd rather stay here and finish my work," She responded a bit coldly.

"You'll be missing out!" He shouted while jogging out of the room.

Once entering the hallway J.A.R.V.I.S told Stark were to go. Tony got inside an elevator and pushed a button to get into an upper floor.

He leaned back and waited patiently to reach his destination. The quiet did manage to bother him a bit. He pondered if he should add some elevator music even though it would be too cliche.

The thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Slowly Tony exited and inspected the room. He realized this was a stupid idea, him confronting however was here by himself, since he had no armor for protection.

Tony was glad that the floor he's in was under construction. There would be no worry for anyone's safety on the floor and there was lots of coverage he could use.

He stopped when coming across a figure in the distance. They were mumbling to themselves while searching through pieces of wood. Tony got closer to get a better look at them. Not long after he instantly recognized him.

"Clint?"


End file.
